Les missants sont les meilleurs
by Nerolii
Summary: C'est une histoire de hobbits, de vilains petits hobbits... polissons même, selon ma prof de français! c'est frodo, merry et pippin!
1. Le voooooool

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi et blah blah blah… Même si j'aimerais ça… Mwehehe…

Avant de commencer je dois dire que les personnages féminins de l'histoire (du moins jusqu'ici), sont interprétés par :

Jossa : Eleclya

Cloryan : Roselou

Brura : ET MWAAAAAAA!

Bonne lecture tous!

********************************************

**Merry:** Woah! Comment t'as fait?

**Pippin:** Mais c'était facile! Mon vieux, tu me sous-estime! Ça m'attriste tout ça! Mais il faut nous tirer en vitesse là…

**Merry : **Ouais, avant que ces ratés s'aperçoivent de la disparition de leur vase…

**Pippin :** Décampons!

**Merry :** écoute Pip, je sais pas si on devrait, sérieux…

**Pippin :** J'ai dit décampons!

**Merry :** Mais…

**Pippin :** Connard! Tu veux vraiment que je te lapide avec des stores radioactifs kakis hein…

**Frodon :** Bon ça va? J'en ai marre de faire le guet! Bougez vos popotins! (^^)

**Pippin :** On sacre notre camp!

Ils s'en firent avec le vase hors du magasin et retournèrent chez Pip où leurs namoureuses les attendaient.

**Pippin :** Bella! On est rentrés!

**Merry : **Veux-tu que j'aille cacher le…

**Frodon, _hurlant_ :** Allô namou!

**Pippin, _à Merry_ :** Ben oui, tata!

**Merry :** Oki…

**Frodon : **Passé une belle journée?

**Cloryan :** Oui mon éléphant en sucre rose!!

Ils embrassèrent leurs belles quand Merry revint de cacher le truc doré creux.

**Merry :** Jossa! Hilo cocotte!

**Jossa:** Hilo mon coco… (Quel manqué flagrant d'originalité!)

**Pippin :** Et si on mangeait? J'ai un petit creux… (appétit de Hobbit ^^)

**Brura :** Bonne idée mon Pip d'amour! Frodon et l'autre là, allez préparer ça, le souper là…

**Jossa :** Ouais, nous on discute…

**Cloryan :** Mmmnnn…

**Jossa :** Envoye!

**Merry :** Pip faudrait que je te parle…

**Pippin, _*gros yeux*_ :** Plus tard, veux-tu!?!?

**Merry, _tout petit_ :** Oki…

**Jossa :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon bacon?

**Merry :** Rien baconne ('-_-) (prononcer français)

**Jossa :** T'as la grippe et tu me traites de conne? Non mais je vais t'apprendre, moi, à…

**Merry :** Pip! Fais quelque chose! Elle va me lancer des blaireaux volants qui goûtent le sirop d'érable par la tête!! Non mais help quand même là quoi!?

**Pippin :** *Sigh*

**Brura :** Wahahahahahaha!…

**Pippin :** *Re-Sigh*

Merry court en courant « coccinelle ».

**Brura :** Re-Wahahahahahaha!…

**Pippin :** Je crois qu'il s'est trompé…

**Jossa :** Je suis frue.

**Merry :** Oh!! Merci Seigneur! Je suis safe!

**Jossa :** Qu'est ce qui te dit ça?

**Merry :** Ben là en principe tu vas me bouder.

**Jossa :** Même pas!

**Merry :** Oh si!

**Jossa :** Gre.

**Merry :** Tu vas bouder-e! Tu vas bouder-e! Tu vas boud…

**Jossa, _à elle-même_ :** Il a volé mon GROS punch, le salaud!

Une tonne de camaro brunes datant de 1801 tombent tout à fait par hasard sur Merry.

**Jossa :** Je casse! Na! Et GRE!!

**Brura :** *cough-cough-cough* *tombe par terre pour cause de trop ri*

100 ventilateurs supersoniques bleu électrique sympathiques tombent aussi mystérieusement sur Brura.

**Jossa :** Je casse! Euh…

**Pippin, _de derrière le sofa_ :** Dis-moi, je peux sortir?

**Jossa :** *Boude* …Si t'es pas pour faire des spoilers sur mon humeur (j'hais ça) ou m'écœurer… Ben oui. *Re-boude*

**Cloryan, _toute joyeuse, une patate en bouche_ :** Le souper est pr…

Elle remarque les camaro et les ventilateurs qui gisent là avec Jossa au dessus du tas qui PARAÎT boudeuse. Pip essaie de s'échapper sans trop être vu.

**Cloryan :** Dis-moi, Pip, est ce qu'elle b…

**Pippin :** NOOOOON!!!!!

*Ralenti* Il se précipite sur Cloryan qui tombe sur 2 porcs-épics affamés de tulipes turquoises.

**Jossa :** Je pouvais pas laisser passer ça…

****************************************

Voilà c'était le premier chapitre! J'espère que c'était pas trop mal! Quelques rewiews pour la suite?? ^^


	2. Fin du monde en quelque sorte

Disclaimer: Aucun perso ne m'appartient et blah blah blah…****

****

***********************

Le maire commentait à la caméra.

**Sam :** Je trouve que ce vol fut odieux. Je vais ordonner de fouiller les maisons de tout le village.

*

**Frodon :** Oh merde les gars!

**Pippin, Merry :** Quoi?

**Frodon :** Ils vont nous fouiller.

**Merry :** Eh Pip… On peut dire que c'est toi qui a eu l'idée?

**Pippin :** Ého! No way!

**Frodon:** Bon là battez vous pas. Faites juste trouver un moyen de « pas qu'ils le voient ».

**Merry :** Euh.

**Pippin :** *sarcasme* OH MERRY!! BONNE IDÉE!

**Merry:** *blush* o^_^o

**Frodon:** *sigh* '-_-

**Pippin:** *proud* ^_^

**Merry:** *honte* é_è

**Frodon:** Bon la c'est moi ou on avance beaucoup!?

**Pippin :** Ouais, t'as raison. Ayons une situation…

**Frodon :** Une autre situation?

**Pippin :** Une autre situation.

**Merry :** Waaaiiinnn!!

**Pippin :** …euh… maudit fou?

**Frodon:** Ouais… autre situation SVP??

Merry : Ben quoi je pensais qu'on pourrait parler de ma rupture avec Jossa… Waaaiiinnn!!

**Pippin :** Oh merde! Elle était sérieuse alors?

**Merry :** Waaaiiinnn!!

**Pippin :** Tu pourrais me répondre au moins!

**Merry :** Waaaiiinnn!!

**Pippin :** *sacre*

**Merry :** Ben wain quoi!? Dans le sens de ouais.

**Frodon :** Mince! …Allez vous faire asiler!

Des « tintin » en furie tombèrent avec des chenilles poilues du saule rouge qui surplombait Frodon.

**Pippin :** Oh! Toutes mes condoléances mec! T'étais le seul qui avait rien reçu jusqu'à date… Merry hier et moi la semaine passée… Mais j'y pense… Oh Merry damn! T'as d'la visite! Bon ben *regarde l'heure* (est-ce que les Hobbits ont des montres?) J'crois que j'vais y aller, moi là…

**Merry :** Oh come on! C'est chien ça!

**Jossa :** J'dois te parler.

**Merry :** Oki ma saucisse! (running gag en espadrilles- il va gagner le marathon!)

**Jossa :** Non. Arrête ça. Je suis plus ta saucisse.

**Merry :** *avale* Alors t'étais sérieuse?

**Jossa :** Très. Tu m'écoeures.

**Merry :** *baisse la tête* Oki, oki, c'est clair…

**Jossa :** Je m'excuse de te dire ça comme ça…

**Merry :** Oh pas la peine. Je suis capable d'en prendre.

**Jossa :** J'veux dire, tu crois pas qu'on devrait prendre une pause?

**Merry :** T'as sûrement raison…

**Jossa :** Salut alors…

**Merry :** Salut…

Tous deux partirent de leur côté, laissant échapper une larme malgré leur soi-disant contrôle de la situation.

**Pippin :** Je suis revenu! Alors, elle avait quoi à te…

Merry leva tristement la tête et Pippin remarqua qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire et que c'en était définitivement fait de leur couple.

***********************

Mes chapitres ne seront jamais longs mais je vais essayer d'en faire assez beaucoup… Alors. Ben R&B?? Allez… Soyez sympas! Je vais rajouter… Pensez-y bien comme il se doit de la faire… Oki je me ferme… Mais je veux des rewiews!    dd


	3. Bouhouhou

Disclaimer: Aucun perso ne m'appartient et blah blah blah…****

****

***********************

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

****
    
    He mele no lilo: FRANCHEMENT! Je suis indignée! Regarder le clip pour la millième fois au lieu de lire mon histoire avec attention! Non mais… Bon le mieux encore c'est que je vais pas te mettre tout de suite. Ça aurait trop rapport… (!)
    
    Carand : Comme xième punition je ne réponds pas à ton rewiew sinon que les blaireaux volants au sirop d'érable c'est en effet très bon! Gre (avis aux autres- ne me faites pas suer sinon je réponds plus a vos rewiews!! Mwaha! Non sérieusement je sais que ça dérangerait personne mais lui oui… trop risible) tu vois je te rends honteux en plus… trop diabolix!

Miriel : Wow!! Je peux pas croire que Miriel m'a lue!!! Quel honneur! Hihi… En passant ça fait 3 mots…;)

Eleclya : Les noms, je les ai changés, ELECLYA… satisfaite, là? Ouais, ouais, on verra pour l'elfichage…! Mais les moments les plusses drôles sont pas encore arrivés! Marie! Tu t'en vas danser! Le crois-tu!?

Bon là JE VEUX ET J'EXIGE plus de rewiews!! (essayez de dire je veux et j'exige super vite, c'est super drôle!)

***********************

**Brura :** Dis-moi, Clo… Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va le laisser?

**Cloryan :** Oh j'en doute! Elle l'aime bien trop!

**Brura :** Moi j'en doute, tu sais. Elle l'aime beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais elle est trois fois plus décidée…

Jossa arriva de ce fait et s'assit entre ses deux copines.

**Brura :** Alors? Comment ça s'est passé?

**Jossa :** Pas si mal…

**Cloryan :** Oh je te crois pas.

**Jossa :** Tu fais bien…

**Cloryan :** Ça s'est si mal passé?

**Jossa :** Yep… Je suis sur la déprime grave là…

**Brura :** Allez, on est là, nous!

Et elles se laissèrent à quelques sanglots et aux mots réconfortants. Tout se calma ensuite.

**Brura :** Je vous trouvais mignons comme un duo de jumeaux identiques bébés.

Jossa : '-_- Si tu voulais me repartir le pleurage, t'es bien partie…

**Cloryan :** J'avoue, Bell, c'était pas très joyeux et requiquant…

**Brura :** Ok, j'ai compris, je me tais… è_é

**Cloryan :** T'as envie d'aller faire quelque chose pour pas te noyer dans le regret et la peine?

**Brura :** Mmm!

**Cloryan :** Quoi? Oh! Ah oui… Tu peux parler! ^^

**Brura :** C'était affreusement bien dit mais combien pas tellement plus  encourageant que moi…

**Cloryan :** Bon, Ok, on arrête là, c'est pas cool

**Brura :** Oki. Anyway quelque chose me dit que si elle était dans un meilleur état, notre namie nous aurait fait valser quelque chose comme 40 ruches d'aibeilles funky qui dansent le disco sur le crâne…

Jossa sourit.

Jossa : Mici les gurlz. Z'êtes fines.

**Cloryan :** Alors on fait quoi?

**Brura :** On pourrait aller danser…

**Cloryan :** Si elle veut, moi c'est oki.

**Brura :** Jo?

Elle s'enfuit en courrant vers la maison. Les deux autres se regardèrent avec des regards perplexes. Oui ou non?

**Cloryan :** C'est positif ou négatif, ça?

**Brura :** Sais pas, moi, mais t'étais pas obligée de répéter la même maudite chose que la narratrice (en l'occurrence moi)…

**Cloryan :** '-_-

Et là-dessus leur namie ressortit toute maquillée avec du linge très sexy (dans les bras…- non non je niaise- comme toujours…)

**Brura :** Ah… Oh oui!

**Cloryan :** On est stupides!

*Regards complices*

**Toutes :** Jamais sans mon maquillage!!

Et elles s'en firent vers leur but. Ho! Qui ne verront-elles pas là-bas? Un ange… Mais encore là… Un ange de malheur ou pas?        

***********************

Et alors? On a l'impression que je m'en vais quelque part? Chouette! C'est en plein l'objectif! En passant j'ai hâte à Nowël (20 jours) et SURTOUT A ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTK! (12 jours) Explication supplémentaire : On n'est pas (trop) misses maquillage… ben jamais à ce point, faut être sûr! Désolée les filles si je nous fais passer pour des maniaques du make-up mais… au début j'allais dire pour des folles mais je me suis rendu compte que c'est ce qu'on est alors… ^^   REEEEWIEWS!     

Et bien entendu pour les curieux lurons je dois répondre peut-être…     dd


	4. Shiny Disco Ball ou gars!

Disclaimer: Aucun perso ne m'appartient et blah blah blah… Je hais les disclaimers, me semble c'est évident, si ses persos-là m'appartenaient, je serais pas en train d'écrire ça…

Add d'un nouveau perso! Chede, mieux connue (par moua) sous le nom de Julie!****

****

***********************

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

****

****
    
    Roselou : C'est vraiment dommage tu sais que Fanfiction ait été obligé de fermer juste après que tu m'aies écrit ce super gros rewiew, parce que celui-là est 
    
    presque pas plus gros. Moi aussi je déteste les fermetures de sites. Moi maintenant je prends la bonne habitude de toujours copier-coller en risque de cas de 
    
    fermeture (c'est grammaticalement correct, ça?) ils frappent sans cesse sans prévenir! Pourquoi c'est arrivé à toi? J'le sais pas, mais j'avoue que toi qui m'écrivait 
    
    un rewiew c'était comme Justine qui part à rire super fort… C'est précieux, pis rare! Mais tu devrais savoir que c'est toujours dans les moments difficiles que les 
    
    choses difficiles arrivent… Le monde entier est impatient, le monde entier nous en veut, on peut pas faire nos gentils trente secondes sans que quelqu'un nous tombe 
    
    dessus, et j'avoue que c'est suant. Mais bon je vais tenter de te consoler afin que tu ne t'en fasses pas trop, quand même. Bon ça devait commencer dans le 
    
    genre... Allez Steph il faut pas que tu lâches, je vais écrire à fanfiction, et leur dire qu'ils ne te fassent plus jamais une saleté du même style. Ça va ça? Et oui je suis 
    
    extrêmement contente que tu aies rewiewé, je dois admettre ce point. J'avais pas remarqué non plus que t'avais pas encore rewiewé, mais je me suis dis qu'il était 
    
    temps que je mette un nouveau chapitre puisque tu a toute lue l'histoire ce midi! Je me souviens plus de la suite. Et bien sûre ma fic est la meilleure (ou presque- 
    
    soyons modestes) Tu es dedans et tu sors avec Frodo! Je savais que tu le trouvais complètement tata? Mais c'est absolument pas grave, je te laisserai peut-être 
    
    voir son vrai visage *partie dans ses belles pensées*... Bon me revoila après 2 minutes au 7ème ciel, mais moi, hors de question que je sois obéissante! Moi qui 
    
    obéis? Jamais!! Mwehe… Bon ici je peux pas écrire de conneries parce que j'ai pas vraiment pigé le truc de Spoty pis je sais sauve que t'aies décidé d'être gentille 
    
    en tous cas parce que dans le cas contraire ben j'étais pas mieux que morte je crois… Tu vas pouvoir savoir si Lij… euh… Frodo va être là si tu continues de 
    
    lire… Et pis je sais pas aujourd'hui si la lune est belle (y'en a-t-il même seulement une?) mais il fait froid en mautadine dehors pour pas dire autres chose… Moi faut 
    
    que j'y aille parce que j'ai un chap à écrire (non mais tout de même)… Faque Namaarië! Bon sa devait ressembler a quelque chose du genre comme rewiew de 
    
    rewiew là. Cool j'ai réussi a faire un super gros review de rewiew, je suis fière de moi! En passant je crois que mon comportement pendant l'écriture de ce review 
    
    de rewiew est dû au fait qu'il fait frette en maudit dewors à soir et que ça a une influence sur moi! Bon ben je te laisse, j'ai toujours un chap à écrire moi là. 
    
    Mwehehe… Alors? Moi non plus je ne me force pas? Ohhh… J'en crois pas un mot ;)

Eleclya : Je sais que c'est honteux d'aller danser (je suis des cours *sifflote*) mais bon… n'oublie pas que c'est une fic, et qu'on peut faire n'importe quoi… à 

n'importe qui… chouetteuh!

Carand : Pour l'histoire du reblocage c'est du passé (à moins que tu t'avises de me faire suer encore- il serait probable que…)… Et pour te remettre dans l'histoire 

ben lis ceci!
    
    Miriel : Quoi? Et modeste en plus? À moins qu'elle sache vraiment pas de quoi je parle… Ben tu sais, au nombre de fic que t'écris, un jour on devient connue! 
    
    C'est une ambition, et je trouve ça très bien! Ma fic, elle a un sens je te le dis, elle se lit de gauche à droite, alors pourquoi me demander où elle s'en va… Ben de 
    
    chapitre en chapitre, voyons… c'est à croire qu'elle est folle… ^^ ^^ ^^
    
    ***********************
    
    **Brura :** Oh mince… Cette conne…
    
    **Jossa :** Qui ça? Qui ça? Qui ça?
    
    **Cloryan :** Oh! Vaudrait mieux pas que tu la voie, crois-moi.
    
    **Jossa :** Je veux savoir!
    
    **Brura :** C'est Chede, cette fatigante…
    
    **Jossa :** Oh non…
    
    **Brura :** Oh si…
    
    **Cloryan :** Bon, on l'oublie et on va danser, oki!?
    
    **Brura, Jossa :** Oki…
    
    Elles dansèrent quelques minutes sans grand entrain et quelqu'un s'approcha d'elles.
    
    **Sam :** Dites-moi, les filles, z'auriez pas vu vos p'tits copains? Parce que je suis allé cogner chez chacun d'eux et personne ne répond.
    
    **Cloryan :** Oh. C'est étrange. M'enfin j'imagine qu'ils ne sont pas là, c'est tout. Par contre je ne peux imaginer où il serait… J'veux dire, Fro.
    
    **Brura :** Mon Pip' d'amour non plus n'est pas là!? Bizarre. Mais pourquoi être allé chez chacune de nous?
    
    **Sam :** C'est pas que être pas des personnes de confiance, loin de là, mais je dois ab-so-lu-ment fouiller toutes les maisons. Sinon on pourrait me dire que je fais du 
    
    favoritisme, et c'est pas bon pour ma réputation de maire, vous comprenez?
    
    **Cloryan :** Nan, du tout.
    
    **Sam :** Pourtant c'est pas compliqué… M'enfin, j'le croyais.
    
    **Brura :** Sans blague pourquoi cette tournée si… amicale?
    
    **Sam :** V'Z'êtes pas au courant pour l'odieux vol?
    
    **Brura :** On l'était pas… Vol de?
    
    **Cloryan :** Ben vol d'oiseau tsé!
    
    **Brura:** '-_-
    
    **Sam:** Vol d'un vase.
    
    **Cloryan:** Ah oops… Comment je pouvais savoir moua? o^^o
    
    **Brura :** Comment ça se fait que Jo parle plus?
    
    **Cloryan :** Tu me demandes ça à moi?
    
    **Brura :** Nan, c'était une simple constatation.
    
    **Cloryan :** Un fait, quoi?
    
    **Brura :** Wais. Simple non?
    
    **Sam :** Alors vous savez où ils pourraient être?
    
    **Cloryan :** Nope.
    
    **Sam :** Oki alors, je passerai demain.
    
    **Cloryan :** Parfait. J'vais dire à Frodoux (!) qu'il doit t'attendre.
    
    **Sam :** Tout baigne , à demain!
    
    **Brura :** On cherche Jo?
    
    **Cloryan :** D'accord!
    
    Sam murmura quelque chose du genre « Ah les filles » et sortit. Brura et Cloryan s'avancèrent vers la piste de danse, souhaitant par un hasardeux hasard trouver 
    
    leur amie (qui hait danser) en train de danser. Peut-être bien que sa dispute avec Merry l'aurait transformée… Sait-on jamais… Mais en vain.
    
    **Cloryan :** Mais où elle est, enfin!? Elle serait pas partie sans nous, hein?
    
    **Brura :** Nan… J'imagine qu'elle est quelque part…
    
    **Cloryan :** Perspicace!
    
    **Brura :** Par là j'veux dire… (GRE non mais)
    
    **Cloryan :** Oh attends! Vas, j'veux dire, allons voir aux salles de bains!
    
    **Brura :** Excellente idée! Elle est peut-être partie refaire son maquillage! D'ailleurs le mien commence à faire pitié, je vais y aller aussi…
    
    **Cloryan :** Bru…
    
    **Brura :** *blush* Oki, oki…
    
    Cloryan et Brura se dirigeaient vers les toilettes quand un beau grand jeune home se dirigea vers elles. Il n'était pas vraiment leur style, mais n'importe qui aurait été 
    
    friande d'homme viril, musclé et mature se serait mise à baver.
    
    **Homme viril, musclé et mature :** Bonsoir! Dites-moi… N'auriez-vous pas aperçu une grande brune?
    
    **Brura :** Nan…
    
    **Cloryan :** Non plus…
    
    **Brura :** Désolée…
    
    **Cloryan :** Désolée aussi…
    
    **Brura :** *bave*
    
    **Cloryan :** *bave aussi*
    
    **Auteure :** Eh arrêtez ça!! Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il est PAS de votre goût!?
    
    **Brura :** 'Spèce de plate!
    
    **Cloryan :** 'Spèce de plate aussi!
    
    **Brura :** Je l'aime pas!
    
    **Brura :** Oui!
    
    **Brura :** Non!
    
    **Brura :** Oui!
    
    **Brura :** Non!
    
    **Brura :** Oui!
    
    **Brura :** Non euh!!
    
    (Pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient pas compris cette bataille peu réaliste, l'auteure tient à préciser qu'elle s'appelle Brura…)
    
    **Homme viril, musclé et mature :** Arrêtz, si vous ne l'avez pas vue, vous ne pouvez rien…
    
    **Brura :** Oki… (missante!)
    
    **Cloryan :** Oki aussi…
    
    Et Cloryan reçut quelques trentes poêles à bois gentils et faisant du roller blade roses sur sa p'tite caboche.
    
    ***********************
    
    Rien à ajouter… Faites-le vous même et REWIEWEZ!!!


	5. La Toilette!

Disclaimer: Aucun perso ne m'appartient et jabba jabba jabba He mele no lilo!! … Je hais les disclaimers, me semble c'est évident, si ses persos-là m'appartenaient, je serais pas en train d'écrire ça… Et mes poches seraient pleines à craquer! ^^ Mwehehe

Add d'un nouveau perso! Chede, mieux connue (par moua) sous le nom de Julie, et c'est vraiment ici qu'elle apparaît!! Désolée pour les faux espoirs du précédent chapitre!!****

****

***********************

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

****

Roselou : .

Carand : Pour la mise en page voir le PS, et pis des fois que je relis mes rewiews je ris toujours bien de te revoir sortir avec Loïc! Mwehehe! Bonne lecture!

Eleclya : Pour la mise en page voir le PS… ^^

Miriel : Je suis très consciente que tu n'as pas rewiewé mais je te pardonne parce que tu es gentille et que tu écris de très bonnes fics! Lol! Non sérieux j'ai bien hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt! (Même si tu as pas rewiewé j'espère que tu as lu… :S)

****

****

***********************

**Brura :** Oki là! On trouve Jo!

Elles entrèrent dans la salle de bains et qui n'y trouvèrent pas? Jo. Oui. Mais pas seule. Avec un peu de corde autour d'elle. Attachée à un lavabo. Avec Chede.

Qui déversait un flot. De. Mots. (J'aime mettre des points ^^)

**Brura** : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as…

**Chede** : …c'est alors que mon beau coco m'offrit la très belle bague que voici et que je ne perdrais pour rien au monde parce qu'elle vient de mon coco et je l'ai toujours sur moi je ne pourrais m'en passer voyons s'il s'en avisait je ne pourrais jamais le tol

**Cloryan** : Détache-la Che…

**Chede** : …onde et j'en mourrais probablement et c'est ainsi que nous avons décidé de nous fiancer alors aujourd'hui mon coco et moi nous sommes venus danser mais ça faisait trop longtemps que je l'attendais (ça faisait un méchant boutte que j'avais pas parlé- environ 2 minutes) il était parti chercher à boire alors je t'ai vue et je me…

**Brura :** Allez sois symp…

**Chede **: …que je pourrais te raconter ce qu'il y avait de nouveau dans ma vie depuis que j'ai rencontré mon coco en particulier et en particulier comment nous nous sommes connus puis fréquentés puis fréquentés puis fiancés puis mariés tout dernièrement ou m'enfin assez dernièrement et mainten…

**Cloryan **: DÉTACHE-LA!!

Chede se retourna avec un de ces airs O_O et des yeux grands comme ça O___________O… On venait de l'interrompre! Cloryan crut un bref instant qu'elle allait mourir avant de songer au fait que l'auteure était de son coté (mais pouvait-elle vraiment en être sûre- Mwahahaha!)

**Jossa :** Mmmmm! (quelle réplique! Deux semaines furent toutefois suffisantes pour apprendre cette phrase enrichie…)

Elle était bâillonnée. Et presque endormie. À distinguer quelques formes de mains sur son visage blanc, Chede devait lui avoir proscrit de s'endormir déjà quelques fois auparavant. Malgré un seul clin d'œil, Brura se jeta sur Jossa et Cloryan sur Chede. La plus belle des deux (devinez- si vous savez pas continuez de lire quand je vais arrêter de marquer des stupidités entre parenthèses) enleva le baillon de Jossa (eh oui la modestie est une de mes plus grandes qualités) et les deux autres finirent à mains nues à faire « un beau tit combat ».

**Jossa **: Merci Bru!

**Brura **: Deux riens ('-_-) (et dire que ni Mathieu ni Guillaume ni Bern ni personne m'ont aidée sur celui-la… Ouf! Quel pathétisme en moi!)

**Jossa **: On les laisse s'entretuer?

**Brura **: 'Suis d'accord…

*Smiles*

**Brura **: C'était sérieux?

**Cloryan **: Help!

**Jossa :** Même si ça l'était au début, là on doit faire quelques chose.

**Brura :** Oh, plate…

**Cloryan:** Re-Help!!

**Brura**: Oki, oki…

Mais à ce moment une dame en blanc avec de longs cheveux noirs apparut dans la toilette. Elle barra la porte de la salle, (tout le monde figé), s'enferma dans une cabine, fit ses p'tits b'soins et sortit sous l'œil on ne peut plus attentif des filles. Combien poétique, n'est-ce pas?

**Ange **: Je suis un ange.

**Cloryan, Chede, Jossa et Brura** : Oooh!

**Ange :** Je suis belle.

**Cloryan, Chede, Jossa et Brura **: Oooh! + air sceptique

**Ange** : Je suis intelligente :

**Cloryan, Chede, Jossa et Brura** : Oooh! + air sceptique + évanouissement

**Ange **: Arrêtez de dormir!

Cloryan, Chede, Jossa et Brura se réveillent.

**Ange **: Je m'appelle Arwen.

**Cloryan, Chede, Jossa et Brura** : On le savait!

**Ange/Arwen** : Gang de plates! V'z'étiez pas supposées! Je vous boude!

**Jossa **: Non! Interdit! Formellement interdit!. JE boude. Personne d'autre n'a le droit.

**Arwen :** Alors je suis le messie! Écoutez la bonne nouvelle chers disciples!

**Cloryan, Chede, Jossa et Brura** : é_é *scepticisme*

**Arwen **: Mauvais dialogue scusez! *blush* (cherche dans ses cartons) Ah! Oki je l'ai!

**Cloryan, Chede, Jossa et Brura** : '-_-

**Arwen :** Luke! Je suis… euh… (change de fiche) Ta sœur! --- Oops! J'ai oublié mes brioches!

**Cloryan, Chede, Jossa et Brura** : Envoye l'ange de malheur!

**Arwen :** Je faisais quoi moi ici déjà? (Mauvaise réponse)

Jossa ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui livrer dessus 2000 kilos de colliers quétaines argent mixés avec des « rockets » bleus bouillis.

**Arwen**, _dessous le tas _: Ve dois ramener la femme à fon mari. F'est lui qui m'a enfoyée… Il dit que ve fuis efficafe!

**Cloryan,** _au bord de rire_ : J'en doute…

**Brura **: *Bave*

**Auteure** : NAAAAAN! Il est pas ton style!

**Brura **: T'es pas dans ma peau! C'est moi qui décide!

**Auteure **: Je SUIS dans ta peau.

**Brura :** ****** ** **** *******!!!

**Auteure :** Jure tant que tu veux, je censure! Nana!

**Cloryan :** Frustrant…

Brura hurle.

**Cloryan **: Comme je le disais…

***********************

Eh ben je suis vraiment désolée pour la mise en page affreuse du chapitre précédent, mais je vous jure que c'est pas ma faute! Et puis c'est sincère! Sur mon Word tout apparaissait très bien… Et je l'ai même envoyé à plusieurs personnes qui l'ont constaté! Je sais pas ce qui est arrivé et j'espère que ça ne le fera pas cette fois-ci! Je vous aime tous très fort! Et continuez de rewiewer sinon… Bon sinon je vis quand même! ^^ Ah oui! Aussi je voulais vous avertir que le prochain chapitre est un chapitre de douleur et très profond *FICHT!!* oops! Me suis trompée de fic! Non en fait c'est qu'il va être très dur à suivre (Je crois que j'ai déjà lu pire mais…) je vous conseille d'être dans un bon état d'esprit quand vous allez le lire… Fatigués, peut-être mais quand même avec le cerveau pas trop buzzé! 

Ps : Roselou, je me suis dit que je ne pourrais jamais battre ce record de longueur de rewiew, et donc, cela explique pourquoi j'ai mieux jugé de faire le record du plus petit rewiew de rewiew! ^^ J'abdique! La prochaine fois, t'auras rien à craindre de moi… Ou de quiconque d'autre!


	6. Green Dragon

Disclaimer: Aucun perso ne m'appartient et jabba jabba jabba He mele no lilo!! j'adore écrire ça! Hihi … Je hais les disclaimers, me semble c'est évident, si ses persos-là m'appartenaient, je serais pas en train d'écrire ça… Et mes poches seraient pleines à craquer! ^^ Mwehehe…****

****

***********************

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

****

Roselou : Je vais faire mon possible pour que tu aies la dernière réplique constructive de ma fic… Et merci de toujours me faire des aussi beaux rewiews qui me prennent 15 minutes à lire ^^ en fait j'aime bien ça, d'autant plus que tu es une des seules à continuer de me lire, et ça, ça me fait beaucoup beaucoup de peine (et de plaisir en même temps pour toi ^^)… j'espère que tout le monde fasse comme toi de chapitre en chapitre, mais si ça continue, je n'aurai aucun plaisir à écrire cette fic! Comme une de mes très chères amies qui donne un peu de « loose » ces temps-ci… et ça me fait un peu de peine… 

Carand, Eleclya et Miriel : Vous étiez les seuls qui me lisaient… ARF! Je crois VRAIMENT que je vais arrêter tout ça, et je niaise pas… Bon, je dois avouer que fanfiction a eu quelques problèmes la journée même que j'ai sorti ma fic, mais ce chapitre est le dernier que j'ai écrit dans mon p'tit cahier jaune, et ce sera peut-être le dernier. Eleclya! J'en profite pour te dire que tu dois pas lâcher, et que je suis pas la seule à aimer les niaiseries que tu fais. D'AILLEURS LE « LOOSE » DE REWIEWAGE DE MA FIC N'EST PAS PERMIS!!

L'hystérique daltonienne, Nissa (Moua je trouve ça chouette Nissa), pis celle qui a pas d'idée de rewiew : Oooooh! Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu vas continuer de me lire après! Ah! Aussi! Le brocoli, ça va, mais le chou-fleur j'aime pas tellement ça… C'est vrai que j'aime toujours recevoir des rewiews!! Hihi… Mais cette histoire-là est en suspens… Arf… J'ai bien peur que ce soit la fin…

****

****

***********************

Chede et Arwen étant parties pour retrouver Aragorn, et Jossa libérée, les trois amies sortirent de la salle de bains.

**Jossa :** On s'en va? J'en ai vraiment ma claque de cette discothèque merdique…

**Brura :** Suis d'accord.

**Cloryan :** Oki : Ça vous dit un p'tit snack?

**Jossa : **Yep! Bonne idée.

**Brura :** Wais! Mon ventre en a grand besoin!

Elles se rendirent au Green Dragon… Ou par TOTALEMENT TOUT DE MAGIE  (ça se dit ça!? ^^) le gars se trouvait.

**Brura :** Je sais, je sais… *yeux méchants vers l'auteure*

**Cloryan :** Je vais commander… Qu'est-ce que vous allez prendre?

**Brura :** Moi j'vais prendre un suprême de champignons avec une bière. (O_O)

**Cloryan :** Oki. Pis toi Jo? … Jo?

**Brura :** Je vais prendre… -

(Gaffe de l'auteure)

**Jossa :** *Bave*

**Auteure :** Ah minceuh! Pas encore!

**Jossa :** *Bave*

**Auteure :** Je crois qu'un intermède sur Leggy s'impose… (Gniak gniak gniak, ça ça va marcher!)

_VOIX OFF :_ Discussion sur… Leggy!!

**Cloryan :** Oh je l'adoooore! *sarcasme*

**Brura :** J'le trouve sympa…

**Jossa :** Oh ben… *Bave*

_VOIX ON :_ Maudite *****!

_VOIX OFF :_ Hem hem. (flash sur HP5- je peux pas croire que j'utilise ça… Trop drôle!)  Fin de la discussion sur… Leggy…

**Auteure :** Bon finalement c'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée.

**Jossa :** Lui, c'est...

**Brura, _murmurant_**_ :_ Un super mâle…

**Auteure :** Quossé t'as dit!?

**Brura :** Rien, rien j'te jure!

**Auteure, _murmurant_ :** Laissons-lui le bénéfice du doute…

**Brura :** Quossé t'as dit?

**Auteure :** J'ai dit que je te croyais pas une seconde!

**Brura :** Mmrgrrmrgmrgggmrmmr…

**Auteure :** Arrête-moi ce murmurage!

**Brura :** J'ai rien dit!

**Auteure :** Si! Menteuse! Répète alors!

------* L'auteure écoute Billy qui chante et ne peut s'imaginer qu'elle est avec un pareil sex-symbol ^^ *------

**Brura :** J'ai dit Mmrgrrmrgmrgggmrmmr…

**Auteure :** J'le savais!

**Brura :** Ouais pis!

Elles s'engagent à mains nues à un combat dans la taverne, ce qui provoque le vidage de l'établissement étant donné l'étrangeté d'une scène où une personne se frappe elle-même en répétant « arrête »… 15 minutes plus tard (non personne ne gagne ^^), Jossa doit s'arrêter de baver sous peine de désydratation, et Cloryan qui a fini son pop-corn doit séparer Brura de son elle-même d'auteure. Jossa est derrière le comptoir en train de vider toute la ale qu'il y a.

**Auteure :** Maudite conne de Brura (mais c'est moua, ça ^^), tu vas être poursuivie par un sort à jamais (ou jusqu'à ce que je choisisse que c'est assez). Zazoumagiping!

**Jossa :** Une chance que t'as pas dit abracadabra pis que quelqu'un a ajouté Middle-Earth sinon tu te serais perdue dans une autre fic de mon équivalent moi-mêmien sur la Terre!

**Cloryan :** Ouais mais…

**Brura :** D'accord, et c'est quoi ce sort, enfin?

**Auteure :** Sais pas. On verra quand ça arrivera!

**Brura :** Ouf! Là j'ai presque peur, tu sais…

**Jossa :** Vous allez pas recommencer!

**Cloryan :** Ouais mais…

**Brura :** Si elle me cherche…

**Auteure :** Bien sûr!

**Cloryan :** Ouais mais…

**Jossa :** Quoi? Non mais. À la fin! Des plans pour que je vous boude toutes!!

**Cloryan :** C'est juste que… il y a plus personne là qui lit… C'est peut-être une question de principe, c'est tout, on s'éloigne peut-être un peu du sujet…

Jossa livre des cactus asthmatiques dorés avec des griffes de cartable dessus sur la face de Cloryan.

**Jossa :** Franchement! S'éloigner du sujet, non mais! Jamais on ferait ça, hein, Bru? Ça nous ressemble pas du tout…

**Auteure, Brura :** Non, jamais j'oserais…

Échange de gros yeux méchants entre Brura et l'Auteure.

**Jossa :** Ça promet pour la suite…

Décroche un téléphone qui faisait du ski dans le coin et signale…

**Jossa :** Oui, ce serait pour un ring… de boxe? Non, plutôt de lutte…

***********************

« Ça promet pour la suite… », oui, je l'ai dit autrefois, comme j'avais linké la fic d'Eleclya qu'elle ne continue plus… je suis fatigante au boutte avec cette histoire-là, mais que voulez-vous, je l'aimais, cette fic… Au contraire de la mienne qui n'attire plus d'éloges (en a-t-elle déjà attiré?)… Et que je crois arrêter ici, à moins bien entendu que des lecteurs silencieux (qui ne rewiewent pas) tiennent à cette infamie… Bon, Ok, peut-être que j'en mets un peu trop. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est très probable que ceci soit la fin, et malgré moi ça m'attriste, car jamais je n'écrirai une fic pour moi seule… J'ai besoin de public, sans lequel je m'efface dans l'ombre. Rewiewez à votre aise, mais si je ne trouve plus aucun plaisir à écrire cette histoire de con, gardez cela en souvenir de mes chers missants pitis hibbits… 


End file.
